Na plaży, przy księżycu
by Mangha
Summary: Piper i Jason umawiają się na plaży w Obozie Herosów. Ale co by było gdyby był tam ktoś jeszcze...? Jasper, Percabeth.


**Witajcie! Teraz i ja dodaję swój tekst. Ponieważ prace nad "Dorosłymi herosami" dawno staneły i nie chcą ruszyć publikuję to. Jest to swoiste porównanie par. Percabeth kocham, za Jasperem nie przepadam, i tak rozmyślając wyszło TO.**

**Proszę o komentarze i opinie :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jason poprosił ją o zjawienie się tutaj. I oto była, stała nad brzegiem morza, na plaży w Obozie Herosów. Fale obmywały jej stopy swoją ciepłą wodą.

To było piękne lato. Kiedy nie musieli trenować i brać odział w organizowanych przed Chejrona szkoleniach (nie żeby nie były ciekawe) chodzili razem na długie spacery, godziny zajmowały interesujące rozmowy, a czasami zwyczajnie przebywali w swoim towarzystwie. Zazwyczaj leżeli wtedy na trawie trzymając się za ręce. Czasami też, Jason dla zabawy popisywał się nadając chmurom dziwaczne kształty. Zastanawiała się wtedy, jak on to robi? To nie Posejdon powinien panować nad tym? W końcu, woda i takie tam to jego działka. Potem dotarło do niej, że tata Percy'ego jest panem mórz a nie wody jako takiej. Od momentu kiedy ta zmieniła się w parę* należała do królestwa Zeusa.

Właśnie teraz przyszedł. Wszedł na piasek plaży, rozglądając się niepewnie. Kiedy tylko ją zobaczył rozpromienił się i pokazał swoje zęby w szczerym uśmiechu. Podbiegł do niej i chwycił ją za ręce. Przez chwilę po prostu wpatrywali się sobie nawzajem w oczy. Mogłaby tak godzinami tonąć w jego niebieskich tęczówkach. Były piękne, jak niebo.

Nagle jednak przerwał kontakt wzrokowy. Popatrzył w górę na sklepienie niebieskie. Zasnute przez chmury. Zrobił mały gest ręką i obłoki rozstąpiły się, ukazując księżyc w pełni. Oświetlał ich niczym latarnia, widziała wszystko bardzo dokładnie, mimo że była noc.

Syn Zeusa nerwowo spuścił wzrok, przypatrując się ziemi, jakby miał coś tam znaleźć. Potem wziął głęboki wdech. Odchrząknął.

-Pipes, wiesz jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz. Jesteśmy już tyle razem i... Ja... - zaczął się jąkać. - Ja... chciałbym - oczy rozszerzyły mu się ze zdumienia, kiedy dziewczyna zasłoniła mu usta dłonią, nakazując mu by umilkł.

-Ciii... - szepnęła - Słuchaj.

Wytężył słuch. O czym mówiła Piper? Czy coś się sta...

-Tam - Pociągnęła go delikatnie za rękę, drugą wskazała niedaleko rosnące krzaki. Faktycznie dochodziły stamtąd jakieś odgłosy, coś jak trzaski krzyki i sapanie. Czyżby do obozu dostały się potwory?

Cholera! Nie miał przy sobie żadnej broni, nikt w czasie pokoju o tym nie myślał, zwłaszcza, że byli w Obozie Półkrwi!

-Giń! - krzyk dziewczyny, najwyraźniej Annabeth. Córka Afrodyty zawsze przezornie zaopatrzona Katoptris już szykowała się by skoczyć w tamtą stronę, ale zatrzymała się. Nie może tak pochopnie wdawać się w walkę. Zrobić rozpoznanie, a potem ratować kogo się da. O nie! Krzyk! Znowu!

-Giń! Giń, Glonomóżdżku! - Jasona zatkało i wryło. Że co? Co to za potwór?

Dopiero teraz dojrzeli sytuację. Na piasku ktoś się kotłował. W ciemnościach widzieli tylko plątaninę kończyn. Czyżby Annabeth też nie miała broni?

Ciemność. Gdzie się podział ten głupi księżyc? Jason rozproszył się i chmury znowu zasnuły niebo. Jej chłopak najwyraźniej odgadł jej myśli, bo zaraz świetlista postać Selene (a może Artemidy?) ukazała co też dzieje się na plaży. Annabeth. Tak. Mogła dokładnie zobaczyć jej blond czuprynę. Walczyła, niewątpliwie walczyła. Ale kto był jej przeciwnikiem? Siedziała na nim okrakiem przytrzymując go przy ziemi.

-Naprawdę tego chcesz? - Jakiś chłopak. Uff. Fałszywy alarm.

Zaczęli znowu się szamotać. Chłopak przewrócił się znowu i teraz to on unieruchomił Annabeth swoim ciężarem, siadając na jej nogach. Jedną ręką przytrzymywał jej nadgarstki. W oczach błyszczały mu wesołe iskry.

-I kto tu jest teraz górą? - Percy? Och, więc to on!

Piper zerknąła nerwowo na Jasona. To raczej prywatna i dość intymna sytuacja. Nie powinni sobie pójść? Jason myślał tak samo, ale oboje nie mogli oderwać wzroku od takiego obrazka.

Percy w tym czasie upewniwszy się, że Annabeth się nie wyrwie i zaczął łaskotać ją po brzuchu. Córka Ateny śmiała się szaleńczo, próbując na wszelkie sposoby wyrwać się z tej pułapki.

-Dość! Przestań! Poddaję się!

-Co? Nie słyszałem, Mądralińska! Co ty tam mruczysz? - Percy śmiał się widząc bezsilność dziewczyny.

-Spadaj! - Wygięła plecy w łuk i odbiła się od ziemi zrzucając chłopaka.

-I kto teraz jest... - nie dokończyła bo Percy zatkał jej usta pocałunkiem. Potem puścili się, a Annabeth popatrzyła na niego krzywo - Wiedziałam, że tak jakoś się obronisz. Phi... Typowe.

-Też cię kocham - oznajmił jej z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

-To co teraz? - Annabeth spojrzała na niego znacząco.

Nie! Koniec! Piper stwierdziła, że dość. Pociągnęła Jasona na bok i wrócili na swoje stare miejsce. Księżyc pojawił się znowu oświetlając ich. Tak przyjemnie było stać tu, rozmawiać w ciszy i spokoju. Było tu tak romantycznie. A Percy i Ann? Oni normalnie się bili! Zszokowało ją to.

Ale ma teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Jason. Po to tu przyszła. Co chciał jej powiedzieć? Była ciekawa.

-To na czym to stanęliśmy? - Jason zarumienił się.

Och! _Zdecydowanie _wolała takie randki!

* * *

*Co prawda chmury to nie tyle para wodna, bo ona nie byłaby widoczna, co jej mieszanka z malutkimi kropelkami wody i kryształkami lodu. Prawdopodobnie wszyscy to wiedzą, przepraszam za to, ale nie moja skrupulatna część osobowości nie mogła odpuścić mi tak jawnego kłamstwa w opowiadaniu, więc musiałam to tu dodać.

* * *

**A i jeszcze AUTOREKLAMA: Opublikowałam pierwszy crossover HP & PJ, zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.**


End file.
